


One of Us

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Surprise Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Well… eh… it’s about Max and I, we’re…' Dan trailed off, not really sure what to say.'Dating?' his mum continued, guessing at what he was trying to say."Or, Daniel takes Max to meet his family in Australia, only problem, his parents don't even know they're dating.





	One of Us

“I'm proud of you, you know.” Dan said softly, pulling Max into a hug. Max was still grinning, clutching on to the trophy for dear life, still in disbelief after winning it a couple of hours earlier.

“Shame you weren’t up there, you know. Would have been great, the 2 of us up there together.” Max sad against his shoulder. Daniel shrugged, pulling away slightly to look at him.

“We’ll get on there together eventually, it'll happen!” Daniel said he with a soft smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Max’s lips.

“That would be perfect, you and I both celebrating a shared podium again. I miss Japan, you know, that day you stole Lewis’ phone and hacked his Instagram stories.” Max said, chuckling a he remembered the moment. Daniel grinned as well, memories flooding back. They both desperately wanted to share another podium and moments like Japan.

“It will happen again, but until then, I thought we could maybe celebrate your podium? It is your first one of the season, am I not allowed to treat my man?” Dan teased. Max raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he asked a little skeptically. Daniel grinned.

“I bought us some plane tickets… to Australia. I know you wanted to go with me at some point, so why not today as a celebration?” Daniel explained. Max gasped and then nodded eagerly.

“No way, you've done this for me? Oh gosh, I'd love to come with you back to Australia. Perth I guess?” Max said, pulling Dan in for another kiss.

“Yeah, we’re staying in Perth, my mum’s got a spare room for the both of us, she knows I'm heading back to Australia with someone.” Daniel said as Max still beamed up at him.

“Wait, she doesn’t know it’s me?” Max said after a moment, confusion and sadness evident.

“I didn't know if you wanted her knowing about us, that's all. You've expressed fear in telling people, that's why I didn't tell her.” Daniel said, seeming a little apprehensive now. Max frowned a little but then nodded

“It was my side of the family I was worried about. If you want me meeting Grace and Joe, I'm fine with that, we’ve been together long enough so that I should have met them by now anyway!” Max chuckled. Daniel grinned in relief. 

“I’m sure my parents are going to love you.” Daniel murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of Max’s nose.

“Do they even know you’re dating a guy or have previously dated other guys?” Max asked as Daniel hugged him again

“Eh, well no, but I’m sure they won’t mind. They’re quite open minded, and both did vote yes in the referendum, so that should be promising.” Dan replied, smiling slightly when remembering the family’s referendum votes.

“I can't wait to meet them anyway! Just need to catch the flight and then face the long journey, not too long until we leave for Perth!” Max said excitedly. Dan hugged the Dutchman closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before finalising the bags he prepacked for the 2 of them.

\---

“Are you ready love?” Dan asked, resting his hand on Max’s thigh, his other hand on the steering wheel of the truck. Max smiled a little shakily.

“Yeah, but I’m a bit nervous to be honest. Are you sure they'll like me?” Max asked, biting his lip anxiously. Dan tangled their fingers together, giving Max a reassuring smile.

“It’ll be fine, they’ll probably like you more than they like me.” he added with a wink to try to ease the tension in Max’s face away. Daniel was nervous as well, but tried not to show Max, not wanting to increase the Dutchman’s fears about meeting his parents.

When they eventually reached the house, Daniel stopped the car, pulling Max into a soft kiss. “Well, I guess it's time then. Don't be nervous, it'll all be fine. I'm here okay?” Dan spoke softly, before taking Max's hand in his, leading him towards the house.

Dan’s hands shook slightly when pressing the doorbell, the sound echoing as the bell rung. He took one sharp breath, exhaling right at the moment he was greeted by his mum on the other side of the door.

“Daniel! You’re finally here.” his mum exclaimed, pulling him in for a tight hug. Daniel grinned as his mum hugged him, whilst Max awkwardly stood back a little, not sure what to do anymore.

“Is that Max behind you?!” his mother suddenly said, pulling away to give them both a slightly confused look before a big grin comes to her face.

“Dan’s never brought his teammates back home before, but welcome Max!” she moved to hug the still startled looking Dutchman as well.

“Yeah about that…” Daniel started, not sure how to approach the issue at hand.

“You okay Dan?” his mother asked in concern. Daniel gave a small nod.

“Yeah, fine, it’s just. You know you said you’d always accept me?” Dan started nervously. His mother nodded.

“Yeah, of course.” she glanced at Max as well, who was staring at his feet, “What are you trying to say?”

“Well… eh… it’s about Max and I, we’re…” Dan trailed off, not really sure what to say.

“Dating?” his mum continued, guessing at what he was trying to say. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.” Daniel said, his cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment, also partially in shame. Before Daniel could speak further, his dad came walking towards the door, surprised to see Max standing at the door with the Australian.

“Don’t tell me I’ve just won the bet!” Dan’s father exclaimed. Daniel frowned in confusion, scooting closer to Max, who still seemed a little overwhelmed. Max grabbed his hand.

“What’s all this about a bet?” Dan asked, still confused as to what his parents were talking about.

“Well we may have accidentally heard you telling Michelle you were bi, and we basically bet on whether you’d end up dating Max. And I guess I just lost!” his mum exclaimed, a large grin on her face even though she had lost. Daniel was at a loss for words for a moment, gaping at his parents. It was Max who eventually awkwardly cleared his throat.

“So it’s not a problem? Me and Dan I mean.” Max asked cautiously, not quite sure on the whole situation.

“Well, you’re dating our son and probably marrying him, so you’re family to us!” Dan’s father said with a grin. Max looked at Dan for a moment, still not quite used to this kind of support about their relationship.

“Well, mum, dad, if you wouldn’t mind, me and my boyfriend do need to unpack, so if you’d let us in, that would be great.” Daniel chuckled, wrapping an arm around Max’s shoulders.

“Of course! I trust you can still find your room?” Dan’s mum teased, squeezing Max’s shoulder for a moment when the two Red Bull drivers passed.

“So, now we’re alone…” Daniel started, pulling Max closer. Daniel went in for a kiss, but Max only hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“I like your parents.” Max mumbled, refusing to let go of the Aussie. 

“Oh, you haven’t met my sister yet. You’ll love Michelle!” Daniel chuckled. Max smiled slightly as well, leaning in to press a quick kiss against Daniel’s lips. Daniel grinned, deepening the kiss as he pulled the Dutchman closer.

“Daniel! You didn’t even say hi to me and- oh hello.” a voice interrupted them, Max jumping away from Daniel as another Australian accent belted through the room.

“Oh bro, it’s about time you found someone! This is great news!” Michelle almost yelled out, running over to hug Daniel, and Max as well afterwards.

“Well, this is my sister Michelle, I guess you already know who Max is sis?” Dan announced, so the 2 could properly meet for the first time. Michelle nodded.

“Yeah, your teammate turned boyfriend, apparently.” she teased. Daniel gave her a stern look but still smiled. 

“Well… can’t exactly deny the truth. Good to know you’ve got the same sense of humour as this idiot over here!” Max replied back, shoving Daniel playfully when saying the last part. 

“Yeah, welcome to the Ricciardo family!” Michelle laughed back, before taking the pair into one last hug, walking back downstairs soon after. 

“That wasn’t too bad.” Max chuckled.

“Oh trust me, they’ll want to know more later!”

~~~

After dinner, they all moved to the garden. Daniel was walking in front of Max, explaining something Max wasn’t really paying attention to. Daniel walked over to one of the plastic chairs and sat down rather harshly, expecting it to be able to support his weight. Quite the opposite turned out to be true, as the chair gave in immediately, Daniel falling onto the ground with a loud yelp. Max let out a laugh when he saw the surprised look on Dan’s face, but walked over.

“Are you okay love?” he asked, extending his hand to pull Dan up. Daniel pouted a little but scrambled to his feet again. Max rolled his eyes at the Aussie’s expression but leaned in to kiss the pout of his lips, forgetting for a second that Daniel’s family was still there. Daniel seemed to forget too, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist to pull him closer. It was only when Michelle cleared her throat that they parted again, both with heavy blushes on their faces.

“Sorry guys!” Dan apologised to his parents, he didn’t intend to kiss Max in front of them immediately after they found out. His parents only chuckled.

“It’s fine, it’s good to see you two so in love.” his mum said with a wink, smiling slightly at the couple.

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Michelle asked, looking at them expectantly. 

“About a year or so now.” Daniel started, looking around for a new place to sit. He eyed the beanbag in the corner for a moment, before carefully sitting down on it. Max was left without a seat, but Daniel immediately scooted over so there was room for Max as well. It was a tight squeeze but they didn’t mind, quite content to be cuddled together.

“Yeah, just before Spain wasn’t it?” Max asked, smiling softly at Daniel, who nodded.

“Yeah, it was after I had the brake failure, you came over to comfort me and… well...You kissed me, in short. But we didn’t really do something more for a few days, we were in Russia, it’s not really a place you want to be seen as a gay couple. But then in between the races I went over to Monaco to see you, without telling you, and we just kinda stayed together ever since.” Daniel concluded, pressing another short kiss to Max’s lips, the younger man blushing slightly.

“I remember being so shocked, you turned up with roses and everything! But yeah, we’ve been together ever since, and I’m glad we’re still going strong.” Max added, taking his lover’s hand in his. Daniel grinned widely. Michelle let out a very high pitched sound.

“You guys are so adorable together.” she squealed, failing to contain her happiness.

“Max, there’s one more thing I need to ask. How do you plan on handling the relationship once Dan’s retired, you’re 8 years younger than him?” Joe spoke up, asking the question that was make or break for him. Max bit his lip, glancing at Dan, his anxious expression softening immediately. 

“I don’t think I’ll retire when he does, I still have a career which I'd like to live out in full. And of course, Dan fully accepts this, he wants me to have a full career in f1, not stop racing because he’s stopped. But even if he retired, I’ll always make sure to go back to him in between races, even invite him if he wanted to attend!” Max said, intertwining his fingers with the Aussie.

“I would never ask you to quit racing for me. Your happiness matters more, and I know racing's your life!” Dan said. Joe was grinning widely now, clearly having approved of their answer. 

“Clearly Max is good for you, son. Just so you know, Max has our blessing, if you ever marry.” Joe said with a nod.

“Same from me, I also give my blessing to Max, for you 2 to marry in the future.” Grace added, smiling at her son, who was gazing fondly at Max.

“I’m sure we’ll need that blessing someday.” he said softly, running his thumb over Max’s knuckles with a soft motion.

“I can only hope.” Max answered, leaning into Dan’s side.

“Well, welcome to the family Max!” Grace announced, raising her glass slightly. The others raised their glasses as well, Max beaming as he felt he truly belonged to the family now.


End file.
